1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an electronic apparatus and a mobile unit using the device, and a method of manufacturing the electronic device.
2. Related Art
In related art, as an example of an electronic device, a vibrating device that senses acceleration, an angular velocity, or the like has been known. The vibrating device includes a vibrating element as a sensor element as an example of an element and a circuit element having a function of driving the vibrating element.
Further, as the vibrating device, a sensor device including a gyro vibrating reed (also referred to as “gyro element”) as a vibrating element and a semiconductor substrate (circuit element) provided with a circuit element housed in a package is disclosed in JP-A-2011-179941.
In the vibrating device having the configuration, the vibrating element is mounted to be superimposed on the semiconductor substrate. Further, in adjustment of the vibration frequency of the vibrating element, a laser beam is used for removing at least a part of a mass adjustment part (an electrode or the like) provided on the vibrating element.
However, in the above described vibrating device, the laser beam used for adjustment of the vibration frequency of the vibrating element can be transmitted through the vibrating element and applied to the semiconductor substrate (circuit element). In the case where the laser beam transmitted through the vibrating element is applied to the semiconductor substrate, the laser beam can damage the semiconductor substrate (circuit element).